Bart Allen (New Earth)
Bart has also said he is the fastest man to ever live; whether these statements are hyperbole or not is unknown. Bart can lend speed to or borrow speed from moving objects, create objects of concentrated Speed Force energy, become intangible by vibrating his molecular mass, perform both limited time and inter-dimensional travel and heal personal injuries by accelerating his metabolism. In recent years, with the knowledge and mastery of the Speed Force at his disposal, Bart has managed to reach seemingly impossible speeds, reaching as fast as the speed of thought. Bart is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. Bart can create wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating his arms and legs. Speed Force Avatars: He has the ability to produce "scouts", Speed Force avatars he could send through the timestream, but has infrequently used it since the death of one put him in a coma. Time Alteration Resistance: He has also proven resistant to alterations in the time stream, possibly due to an oddity of his origin; his parents met only in post-Zero Hour continuity, but he actually arrived before the event. Photographic Memory: Most recently, it has been discovered that, unlike other speedsters, his photographic memory allows him to recall everything from his speed-reading. For several issues after this revelation, Bart was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4 This is inconsistent with known continuity as it had been previously established by Max Mercury that those with super-speed cannot permanently retain information if they acquired it through anything other than normal learning processes. JLA: World Without Grown-Ups Superhuman Reflexes Air Friction Reduction Aura: possesses an aura that prevents air friction from affecting his body and clothes while moving. Speed Force Embodiment: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extradimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Since Infinite Crisis, Bart's connection to the Speed Force has been more difficult to control. When he taps into the Speed Force, Bart appears to have electricity crackling around him, and has become so lethal, that he needs to wear the Flash suit while running in order to prevent it from killing him. However, he is no longer just a conduit he is now one with the Speed Force. This means that he and the Speed Force are one in the same. The result of this is that he could possibly be the most powerful flash in history. *''Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from grievous injury, however it should be noted that his injuries may not "heal right" and medical care may still be required. *Superhuman Stamina: Due to his connection with the Speed Field, Bart's stamina recuperates at an accelerated rate. '''Molecular Control': ability to control the vibration of his molecules to the degree that he could vibrate through solid objects. West can cause whatever he vibrates through to explode . Bio-Fission: Shortly before the Our Worlds at War event, Bart Allen developed the ability to create clone duplicates of himself. The clones always obeyed Bart's commands, and fused back with him once a task was completed. One of these clones was killed during a Young Justice mission to Apokolips, causing great physical trauma to Bart. After that event, Bart never used the power again. | Abilities = Flashes and other super-speedsters also have the ability to speak to one another at a highly accelerated rate. He is capable of speed-reading at superhuman rates. | Strength = Kid Flash possesses the strength level of a male teenager who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bart's first appearance as Kid Flash was Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4. * His first appearance as the Flash was Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #2. | Trivia = * Bart Allen appeared on the "Run" episode of the WB television series, Smallville. Actor Kyle Gallner played the part of Bart Allen. * Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. * Bart once shaved his head. Due to his accelerated metabolism, his hair grew back fairly quickly. * Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. * Bart was originally slated to become a member of the Justice League for the Justice League animated series, but his inclusion was dropped from consideration during pre-production. Early dailies for Justice League included in the Justice League Volume 1 DVD set show a teaser preview with Impulse on the team. * Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive." | DC = | Wikipedia = Bart Allen | Links = }} Category:Teen Titans members Category:Young Justice members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Metahumans Category:Speedsters Category:Bio-Fission Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Modern-Age Characters